Revenge
by Comet Treamor
Summary: Just a normal year at Beacon...NOT! This story is also a Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and a Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me. Sorry for a long while. I will continue the Raining Grunts story in the future, but for now I'm making a new story. The only Custom character I own is Comet, the other custom characters are not mine they belong to the owners that let me use their OC's. The website they use is called , please check it out and look me up, I am Comet Treamor. So with all said and done, enjoy. P.S. most of the things in the story don't happen in the RP so yeah.

Ch.1: Party Crasher

It was quiet in the halls of Beacon Acadamy. Until we see Team Rwby walking to their dorm.

Ruby: I can't wait for the...what's it called again?

Wiess: It's called a meteor shower, did you even pay attention when Professor Oobleck mentioned it.

Ruby: I tried, but he was talking way to fast for me to know what he said.

When Team RWBY got to their door, an unexpected Zwei hopped in a surprised Ruby's arms. The energetic dog then jumped from Ruby's arms to reach the floor. After a few minutes, Team RWBY is ready to watch the meteor shower with popcorn and pajamas. As soon as they got comfortable, a knock was heard. Yang was the first to get the door.

Yang: Who's there?

Jaune: Its Jaune.

Yang: Jaune who?

Jaune: Really Yang?

Yang: What, you know I a-DOOR knock knock jokes.

All but Yang: UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH

Yang then opens the door for Team JNPR. Who were all in there PJ's too. But they noticed Nora had a big bag on her back.

Blake: Um Nora, what's in there?

Nora: lots of SWEETS like suckers, jawbreakers, gum, and other things.

Everyone but Ren were a little scared. They all looked at Ren, who also had a big bag of candy.

Ren: She forced me to do it.

Ren then put the bag down and walked over to sit by Nora. Who was already halfway through the first bag.

Pyrrha: Are you sure, that's a lot of ca-

Ruby: Hey it's starting

Everyone then turned their attention to the meteor shower. After a minute Blake notices something strange.

Blake: uh, is it just me or is that one coming closer.

They looked a little closer and believe it or not, one of the meteors were getting closer. In a matter of seconds a large boom was heard. Ruby looked at her team, they knew what to do.

After getting their equipment, Team RWBY and JNPR head to the crash site. Some of the professors were already there. They also are ready for a threat. The smoke had already cleared out so they can see what it was

Ozpin: Careful, we don't know what it is

When they get to the edge of the crater they notice something strange, it wasn't a rock, or any new grimm it was a suit of armor.

Ozpin: Team RWBY see what you can do, we'll contact Atlas military, JNPR stay here and assist Team RWBY if anything happens

They all nod their heads to the professors. Ruby was the first one to reach the craters floor. She then looked a little closer at the suit of armor. It has a shoulder mounted machine gun that looks badly damaged, the armor was a dark green and had no visor to see through. Ruby then extended her arm to touch the being when it suddenly grabbed her. Because of the sudden movement she screamed. She tried to remove her arm but it was like her hand was in hardened cement. Then Blake's Gambol Shroud intervened and sliced off the beings arm, freeing Ruby. Then there was no other movement. They noticed a black substance was seeping out of the arm. Then the armor was disassembling itself. What was left was a boy with a bionic arm, he had hair color that looked like a comet. When Wiess got there, the boy immediately said.

Unknown boy: Grandma Treamor, is that you.

The boy then passed out. Ruby looked at her team. They knew what they had to do. They all gathered around the boy and tried to pick him up, and failing miserably.

Yang: This guy weighs a ton, even by my standards

They called out to Team JNPR to help lift him to the clinic. After a while they finally made it there and set him on a bed. They looked at one of the medical staff they recognized as Peach Matriem or Mrs. Matriem.

Mrs. Matriem: Don't worry, I'll make sure he's alright. Now you guys should get some sleep, it's been an...eventful night.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR then walk out the clinic. Leaving Mrs. Matriem and the Cyborg by themselves. She then starts getting to work.

Next Day

Comet was just waking up when he realized he was in an infirmary he never seen before. He looked around the room and noticed someone that might be the nurse. She had pink eyes, long blonde hair in a braid, and pale skin. She wore a peach colored jacket, a black shirt, and green cargo pants. She then noticed Comet was awake and walked over.

Mrs. Matriem: Your finally awake I see

Comet: Where am I, and who are you

Mrs. Matriem: You are at Beacon Acadamy's Medical Bay, and my name is Peach Matriem, but everyone calls me Mrs. Matriem, and you are

Comet: Comet Treamor

Mrs. Matriem: Well Mr. Treamor, I'll have you know that what happened last night got Professor Ozpin very interested in your story and about what happened.

Comet remembers what happened last night. He then remembers his arm. He looks down at it, it was cut clean off.

Comet: Then tell him to get some popcorn because this is one hell of a story.

End of Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Yo wassup guys, me again. Hope you liked the first chapter. I am changing how I write my story from script to book form, so if you disliked how I wrote it, then congrats you got your wish and I'm now writing POV now. So, now enjoy.

Comet's POV,

I get bored as I sit in a interrogation room (or that's at least what it feels like). I start to fiddle with my arm, I hadn't had time to get it fixed or replace it. I then activate H1N3Z or Hinez. An A.I I created to help run the systems in the armor and the digibox (a digitalized storage unit).

{What is it you require Master Comet}, Hinez said in a somewhat of a gentlemen's accent. He took his form as a small pug.

"Yeah, reach inside the digibox and grab one of the spare arms in there" I said, as I grab a utility wrench. I began to unscrew the bolts connecting the remains of my previous arm, to the base of my arm. As soon as I was finished with disconnecting wires from my nerves (which it hurts like hell), the new arm reconstructed on the table. I picked up the new arm and started to reconnect the wires to the nerves. *grunt* I've never got used to the pain. I then began to put it in place, I grabbed the wrench and screwed them in. As soon as I was done the only door in the room began to open. A man wearing a green sweater under an unbuttoned suit, and had a mug of coffee in hand, walked into the room.

"I'm guessing you are the young man that created the giant crater in the gardens", said the coffee man. He then took a sip of his beverage.

"And your Professor Ozpin, Head of Beacon Acadamy", I say confidently. "I'm guessing I'm not gonna be let off of this so easily"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Treamor", Ozpin said as he put his mug down.

"I thought so, and you don't have to call me Mr. Treamor. Just call me Comet", I say, hoping he'd call me by my first name. I hate formalities, always did when I was a kid.

"Very well then, Comet. Now what I want is to know you a little better and how this incident happened." Ozpin said. He wants to know about me a little. That's not so hard.

After about an hour and 30 minutes for me to tell him my life story from the day I was born (or what I actually remember) and how we are talking now.

"And so, here we are in this room talking" I say finishing my story with that. Ozpin then lifted his glasses up to his eyes. He then gets up.

"Your story...interests me, I'll see what my colleagues think of you and decide on what we'll do. For now stay here and relax a little", Ozpin said as he walked out the door. He did say relax and I was tired, so I laid my head down and took a nap.

Ozpin's POV,

I walk into my office at the top of the tower to see three of my colleagues, arguing over what we should do with Comet.

"I think we should punish him for the destruction of school property", said Glynda. She was obviously upset (when isn't she) that Comet destroyed something and she had to fix it.

"I think you should take it down a notch Glynda, you heard what he's been through. He should stay here for awhile until the situation gets dealt with", said Qrow said as he tried to calm her down a little.

"I think he should train here so he could have a little more experience with getting ready for whatever he plans to do afterwards", Ironwood said, trying to combine both their idea's. In which it wasn't bad.

"I think Ironwood has the right idea here", I say to the three. They all turned towards me and thought for a few seconds and they agreed. "Alright then it is settled, Comet will train here and take some classes with Glynda, and she chooses what he does, and he can stay here as a student. That is, if he agree's".

Comet's POV,

I hear the door open again, after what felt like an hour. Ozpin walks into the room again (with his coffee, seriously what is up with coffee and him). He sits back down in the same chair as last time. His expression looks like he's about to offer something.

"Comet, me and my Colleagues have decided to make a deal with you. If you come to Beacon as student and train here and hone your abilities. We'll let you stay here and let you build your strength back up to hunt the man you are looking for", Ozpin said with honesty in his voice. He was serious about this, I thought of the pros and cons of coming here. I then looked him in the eyes and say.

"I would be honored to", I say. I then stood up before he grabbed my arm.

"You know there are always an initiation before attending so get your battle gear ready, you are gonna fight", he said with a smile. Oh god have mercy.

After getting my stuff restocked and loaded, I walk out to the battle ring and see the seats covered with people. Great now if I fuck up, they will definitely know about me for generations. Right before the match the lady, Goodwitch, said I was fighting a team called 'CRDL'. Right on time too, I see the four members. Three of them were around my height, then there was the big guy in the armor. I heard boo's from the crowd, I'm guessing these guy's aren't liked so well. I then activated EXO V1, a suit of armor armed with wrist blades and a shoulder mounted machine gun. Everyone in the room fell quiet, as they see the armored being just standing there. Then the silence broke by the noise of a bell starting the match, then Team CRDL charged weapons ready.

"I'm gonna crush you like a tin can" said the big guy. He was the first to get to me and try to do a side swipe on me. But to his surprise it stopped dead in it's tracks. I chuckled before slamming his mace in his face (hey that rhymed), and knocked him on his ass, one down, three to go. I then looked at the other three, this is gonna be fun. I then charged with wrist blades made of fire.

End of Ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Velvet's POV,

After searching for 30 minutes, I finally spot my team and an open seat. I make my way through with quiet 'pardon me' or 'excuse me' through the large crowd. When I finally got there I sat between our leader Coco and our tank Yatsuhashi, but Fox was nowhere in sight.

"Fox said he didn't want to come", said Coco. I would expect that of him, he always keeps to himself. I then I hear everyone fall silent, I look down in the battle arena and see a boy around my age, suddenly turned into an armored warrior. Then at that moment the bell rang and Cardin was the first one there, but his mace stopped in a heartbeat. The boy somehow stopped the weapon as if it were a pause button, Cardin out of surprise wasn't fast enough for what happened next. The boy then grabbed the mace and hit Cardin in the face so hard he was knocked out cold.

"Oh my god", I said to myself, this boy (despite his size) was able to knock someone out in seconds. The boy looked at the rest of Team CRDL and blades made of fire dust came out his wrist. He then charged them, and kicked Russel hard enough he was planted in the wall. Dove and sky panicked, and ran into one another. The boy, done with Russel, simply walked over to the two and knocked them out with boxing gloves made of ice dust.

"The winner of this match is Comet Treamor", said Glynda, with confusion of what just happened. I then get up and make my way out the arena stands, to go get ready for lunch.

Comet's POV,

The match was...strange, but still fun. I make my way out to find a bunch of faunes students (awkwardly enough most were girls) looking at me with amazement, fear, and admiration. I make my way to the lunch room, I heard a lot of noise before (you can guess) it fell silent (for those of you who guessed right, good for you, you get a motherfucking cookie), I walk over and grab a sandwich and a water. I notice four girls staring at me, all for of them appear to be color coordinated with red, white, black, and yellow. I then recognize them from the night before, I walk over to them.

"So you are the one's that both saved me AND chopped my arm off, I don't know if I should either thank you or flip you the bird. But I'm gonna thank ya", I say jokingly. I look at them then realized I haven't got their names yet. "So, what are your names"?

"I'm Ruby, this is Wiess, Blake, and Yang", Ruby said, with kindness. I then hear something behind me, I turn to see a now conscious Cardin and his pals picking on a faunes who was trying to get away, obviously not wanting trouble. I get up and walk over to them.

"HAHA, look at the little helpless rabbit", said Cardin, who was being himself. He than looked over to see me walking over. "I still got a bone to pick with you for humiliating me".

"Yeah, Yeah Cardin whatever. Now I'm gonna give you two choices, either you let the girl go and kick your own ass out of here, or I will do it for ya", I say with a little bit of seriousness. Cardin let's go of the girls ears, she then walks behind me for protection. I look at her since she's a little closer to me, she is quite beautiful. I look back at Cardin who wasn't walking away.

"Since weapons aren't allowed in here now it'll be more of a fair fight", as he said that he throws a punch, but I caught it. I then twist his wrist until I heard a gruesome crack in his arm. He started to yell in pain. I get close to his ear.

"Bitch, I am a weapon", I said as I (Sparta) kicked him across the floor. His buddies looked at me and ran. Including Cardin. I turn to the girl to find she hugged me as soon as I turn around.

"T-Thank you, I'm V-Velvet, Velvet Scaralatina", she said nervously, she then let go. I can tell she isn't used to people standing up for her. I look around and a few gave me some disgusted looks, most gave me looks of appreciation.

"Your welcome, I'm Comet Treamor. I hate seeing others being so rude to any faunes, I mean you did nothing to deserve the treatment", I say to Velvet. I can tell then and there she started to blush bright red.

"You want to sit with us", she said, pointing to a table with other faunes, and three humans. I nod my head and walked over with her. I then realized I almost forgot my lunch, I quickly ran over to get it. I look at Blake, she gives me a stare but not of disgust, but of respect.

"Looks like someone is in love", said Yang in a teasing tone. I gave her a quick death stare, she immediately stopped but was still smirking and giggling. I walk back over to Velvet at her table.

After being introduced to Team CFVY and a couple other of Velvets Friends, I get a text from Glynda (How she got my number, I don't know). The text said to go to room 2115 to meet my new team (Oh boy). By the time I get there Glynda is standing by the door.

"Comet, I heard there was a 'problem' in the Dining Hall", she said as she cocked an eyebrow. I hate it when people do that.

"Yeah, it was a big WRIST to take", I say. Glynda slightly amused with the pun pinched the top of her nose in trying to hold back a little laughter. I snicker a little too. I bet she felt a little bad about laughing considering I broke a guy's arm. She was able to control herself again.

"Well that's a first in making me laugh, well let's meet your new team", she said as she opened the door (this is gonna be fun).

End of Ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guy's enjoy a bit of a cliffhanger every chapter. I am also telling you I will only make these from Monday's through Friday's, Until I get my own computer. So enjoy this Chapter of Revenge.

Ch.4

Comet's POV,

As soon as Glynda opened the door, she get's hit in the face by a pillow. I look into the room to see a REALLY big dude wrestling a robotic beowolf. A little girl was watching and smiling whenever the robot beowolf wrestled the giant down, I'm guessing the robots her's.

"MR. FOX, AND MS. UNIKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", Glynda yelled. The three looked at the source of the sudden outburst then they all stood straight up (except for the beowolf, he just sat down on all fours). The girl looked like a pee compared to the jolly green giant.

"Well Mrs. Goodwitch, I was helping Suki recalibrate her robo-ow, I mean Fluffy", said the giant. The girl nodded in agreement. I looked at the beowolf named Fluffy, which was white with pink armor plating. I look at Glynda.

"Listen I can deal with these guy's, you probably already have things to do', I said trying to keep her from yelling again. It worked, she then sighed in stress.

"Alright Comet, I'll let you handle them. As for you three, listen to your new team leader DO NOT stress him too much", she said as she walked out the room. I turn to find Fluffy in my face all of the sudden, but I didn't jump. I then hear a grunt from the girl, and Fluffy walked over and turned into a box. Which she picked up and put it on a shelf.

"Thank god, if she found out that we were actually just messing around she would kick us out" said the giant. I noticed that they were both faunes with white ears (but the giant had a tail while the girl didn't). I walk up to them both. The small girl had pink hair and white eyes, and she looked as if she were 8. The giant had had two different colored eyes one crimson and the other baby blue, he also had very long hair (I mean LONG FUCKING HAIR).

"Well if we are working together, I'd better know your name's', I say. The little one didn't say anything yet. Oh, she must be mute.

"I'm Regis Fox, and this is Suki Uniko", said Regis, Then I see Suki do a certsey (which was kinda adorable). I then look over to two corners of the room, that were impossibly untouched by the destruction of the wrestling match. I then walked over to one of the beds that somehow had my bags of tools and clothing. I look back over.

"So who's bed is that over there", I say hoping to get an answer.

"That is Valentine's, she's gone right now but she'll be back", Regis said. I then walk over to the door and open it to find Velvet across the hall from us.

Velvet's POV,

"Hey Velvet", I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turn to see Comet standing in the doorway of the room across from mine. I wonder if that's his room.

"H-Hey Comet, I-is that y-your room", I asked nervously. I hope it is, it's always nice to have friends close by when you need them.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's your room as well", He asked. I nod and gave a small smile to him. Oh I almost forgot.

"H-hey Comet, I was w-wondering if y-you'd like to go out f-for lunch t-tomorrow", I ask him, hoping he won't decline. I then realized it sounded like I was asking him out. "I mean because you helped take care of Cardin for me".

"Yeah sure, it won't be so bad", he said. I relax a little, knowing he would go. I turn to my door and unlock it. I turn my head back to Comet.

"Alright, I-I'll see you tomorrow", I say as I waved. He then waved back and turned and went back to his room. As soon as I shut the door I here something behind me. I turn to see Coco looking at me strange.

"Looks like someone's in love", she teased. I feel myself blush bright red (how long was she sitting there). I cover my face in embarrassment.

"It's not like that, I'm just doing it because he helped me", I say in a frustrated tone. Coco then stands up and walks up to me and touches my shoulder.

"Come on Velvet, You like him. You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything", she said I then sigh in defeat. I look at her, she gives me an assuring look.

"Okay, I like him a lot. He's actually the first guy to stand up to Cardin for me, and h-", I was about to say something when I hear Coco say.

"And he's hot too", she said. I nod in agreement, he is kinda cute, but also mysterious. Who knows how he got the arm and everything, and his somewhat kind attitude to us faunes makes me happy. I smile at that thought when it was interrupted by Yatsuhashi and Fox coming in covered in sweat from training. "Go take a shower boy's, you both smell disgusting". Coco said jokingly. They walk to grab clean clothes then leave to the showers. I then lay in my bed, excited about tomorrow.

End of Ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy's, it's me I am back with some good shit for you. So enjoy Ch. 5.

Comet's POV,

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in my normal attire which consisted of a mint colored T-shirt, Blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. I look over at Valentine's bed to see she was back. I then walk out the dorm room to go to the training room. Once I got there, I see Yatsuhashi slashing at some dummies. I walk over as he was finished with the dummy, he then noticed me and walked over.

"Morning Comet", he said in a respectful tone. I then walk up to him and offer a fist bump, he returns it.

"Sup Yatsuhashi", I say back to him. I look at the sparring arena, it was empty. I look back at Yatsuhashi. "You wanna sparr for a little." I asked, He then nodded and we walked over to the room to see a couple students watching.

"I feel this will be a good fight", said Yatsuhashi, as he grabbed his huge sword (not meant to be sexual). I then decide which weapon would be best against him, I activated EXO V1, I chosen Frozen Tsunami (my boxing gloves made of ice dust). I then smirk.

"I agree", I say. The match bell rang. I charge at Yatsuhashi and went straight for his stomach to only get blocked. He then threw me back but to his surprise I am a lot more heavier than I look. He than swung his sword at me but missed me by a hair. I lunged again and got him by the leg. He then sung his sword and hit me towards the wall. After what felt like hours, Yatsuhashi and I are dripping in sweat but, I'm not out of breath. I then ran at him to finish this, I activate my jetpack for more speed. My fist then connected with his stomach, finishing the fight and knocking him in the wall. He pulls himself out the wall and walks up to me.

"That was a fine match" , he said tiredly. We then exit the training room and hit the showers. After that I met up with Velvet for lunch in the city.

Velvet's POV,

Today is the day I eat out with Comet. I can't wait to show him my favorite place to eat at. We walked around in silence until we reached the restaurant called "The Hungry Hog". I turn to Comet and he nodded. After we ordered I got nervous because I want to know about him a little more.

"S-so Comet, I-I'd like to kn-know a l-little bit about y-you", I asked. I hope he would tell me. I then saw his smile fade into sadness (oh no). I think I screwed up. "T-that is if y-you don't want to talk about it".

"nah, it's fine, I knew you'd ask eventually", He said. He then told me about where he came from and his family. He said that he was actually half faunes. But I could tell he is hiding something. After we ate we walked around Vale for a while. We head back to the airship to Beacon.

"I had a lot of fun today, I hope we could do it again", I say as we take off. I look out the window, I've seen this view hundreds of times and it's still breathtaking. I look at Comet, the sunset made him look like a mechanical angel. I blush at the thought and look back out the window.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever enjoyed something in 9 years" he said calmly. I look at him in confusion, (9 years). He looked at me with a trusting look. "I think I trust you enough to know the rest of my story. When we get back, I'll tell you".

"Comet, you don't have to", I say. He then said that I deserve to know. I feel like this may not be a happy life he had. "ok"

We finally get to his dorm room, it was empty. He then grabbed a pair of goggles and handed them to me. I look at him in confusion. He said it's better to see it then to hear it. I put the goggles on. The only thing I saw was Comet.

"Welcome to my Hall of Memories, you will be seeing my past through those goggle's", He said. Then the room we were in changed to the inside of a house. It was Comet's old home in Vacuo. She was in the kitchen looking through a large window overlooking what she guessed was the backyard. She saw two young boy's playing outside, she recognized one as Comet by his hair color. The other was his brother he told me about before. I look over to my right to see a man and a woman. The man looked like a older Comet. He was wearing a black T-shirt and Blue jeans. Comets dad had a bit of a goatee and fair skin. The woman was faunes with features of a Panther, she had a tail and ears. She was much shorter, around my height. She had black hair and neon Green eyes.

"I don't know Tom, I think we should move to Vale. It's much safer there than it is here", the woman said. She had a worrying face, she was scared for Ori and Comet's safety.

"You worry too much Carol, this is the safest village around. The village of Vallegy", said Tom.I recognized the name from a story I read. There was a massacre in this village 9 years ago. I then realized what was about to happen. Before I could finish my thought something flew into the window and blew up, killing Tom and Carol. I saw that Comet and his brother hid under something. Then it went black again. I felt myself tearing up. It then went to a small little camp setup. I stood in the middle and saw Comet and Ori sitting by a fire. It was the middle of the night, and they were about to eat when men I recognized as White Fang grunts came and captured them knocking them both out. It went to an interrogation room, with Comet beaten to the point of death. A man in what looked like Atlas military attire for high ranking officers.

"Where is the chip boy". The man said angrily. I feel myself getting upset that this man might've been the one to do this to Comet. The man straighten up. "bring him in", the man ordered, Two soldiers came in with Ori. Ori was bloody from beatings and torture. "Tell me Boy or he dies".

"I told you, I don't know", said young Comet. The man pulled out a pistol and shot Ori in the head at point blank. How could they do this to them, they were only kids. "ORI".

"I told you the consequence's, he died because of you", The man said. Then young Comet got knocked out so it went black. It then went into another house. An Older woman was sitting in a rocking chair. I wonder who she was to Comet. The door then burst open and a man was holding Comet.

"Mary, get your medical kit", The older man said. The woman named Mary ran into a bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. "Don't worry Comet Aunt Mary and I are gonna fix you up, just stay awake ok", He said.

"Okay Uncle Phillip", Young Comet said. It went black again and I felt Comet lift the goggles. I start to cry a little. How could anyone go through that, and keep going like Comet. I stand up and Hug Comet tightly.

"I'm sorry you went through that, especially at a young age", I say. He then grabbed my chin gently and looked at me with a warmth in his eyes, which calms me a little.

"You don't have to say sorry, besides that's not all of my backstory", he said. He has more things that happened to him. "You will see them when the time comes, Ok".

"Ok", I say. We sit on his bed in silence. Until I asked him what else is mechanical. He then lifted his shirt, and I gasped. His entire chest was covered with metal that was somehow soft to the touch but hard to anything else. "Oh".

"Yeah, this was from a beowolf attack", he said. I am surprised he survived so much that would break someone. He put his shirt back on. I stood up and made my way to the door, realizing it was getting quite late. I said goodnight to him and went back to my room and went to bed.

Unknown POV,

"Sir, everything is in place for the attack", said one of my soldiers. I look at Beacon from the White Fang outpost stationed secretly in the docks. I look at the soldier.

"Good, we set the trap tomorrow. When they give missions to the teams", I say. This is the best way to finally take care of that damn cyborg. He has caused me so much trouble, but we will get him tomorrow afternoon. "Have the technicians send a distress signal to Beacon tomorrow", I say. The soldier saluted and left as ordered. Having his Aunt and Uncle will definitely bring him to us. I make way to the Bullhead for Vacuo. As the door shuts, I have a smile upon my face.

End of Ch.5


	6. Chapter 6

Comet's POV,

When I woke up the next morning, I saw everyone was getting ready for missions. I got a message from Ozpin to see him in his office as soon as I get up. I put on my Blue jeans and a T-shirt. I then grab my light blue hooded jacket my aunt gave me. I make my way past everyone in the halls and eventually made it to the elevator to Ozpins office. Glynda was in the elevator waiting for me to arrive. When we got to the Office I spot three others with Ozpin. I recognized one as General Ironwood, but the other reeked with alcohol. The third though, was wearing a mask. He was also cuffed and had atlas robots around him. They all looked at me.

"Hey, what's going on", I asked hoping nothing happened. Ozpin got up and walked towards me (which that worries me). I say while I stare at the masked figure, I feel like I know him.

"Comet, there's a problem and it has to do with your Aunt, Uncle and your Brother", Ozpin said. My brothers dead, what does anything have to do with him. "We also think we have found someone important to you", he said. I look back at the atlas robots as they took the guy's mask off. (It can't be him). Sure enough it was my Neon green, black haired, Panther faunes brother, Ori. My brother who was thought to be dead, was somehow here in the land of the living. The robots then let Ori out of the cuffs, he ran towards me and we hugged.

"How's it going little bro", Ori said in a calm voice. I then punched him in the stomach. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR".

"That was for not coming back to find me asshole, and this", I say as I hug him again. "Is for coming back".

"Listen Comet, something happened to Aunt Mary and Uncle Tom", Ori said. I let go of him so he can fill me in on the details. When Ori finished, Ozpin walked up to us.

"Comet, get your team ready to go to Vacuo. Your brother here will be joining you as well, Good luck and save your Aunt and Uncle and bring them back in one piece", he said I nodded. Ori and I then got to my dorm room and saw my team was ready. They looked confused because of Ori. I then introduced them and walked up to Valentine.

"Hey boss", Valentine said. She was dressed in a dark turquoise shirt with a sleeveless jacket and black cargo pants. She had green eye's and Brown hair that went to her shoulders, she also had Star piercer (a trident) across her back.

"Hey you guy's ready to roll. We are heading to Vacuo to save my Aunt and Uncle and bring them back", I say as we all walked out to the Bullhead. I then notice a familiar nurse at the airship.

"Hello again Comet, it's nice to see you up and ready for combat", Mrs. Matriem said. I say hello to her back. Velvet sent me a message earlier to be careful and come back safely. I told her I'll be back soon and not to worry. We then climbed on the Bullhead and took off for Vacuo.

When we got there the place was in rubble, nothing was left standing. I scanned the area and found traces of a off-road vehicle. I recognized the tracks were White Fang, I get slightly angered about this of course the White Fang (they just don't know when to quit do they). I find my Uncles truck still operational and we go Hunting. After 45 minutes of driving, we find the outpost. (strange nobody was guarding it). We walk into the building and still no enemies in sight. We walk further, that is when we intercepted some enemy soldiers. I look at my team, Ori, and Mrs. Matriem and signaled them to wait a second. As soon as I walk into the clearing the guards start shaking.

"D-dude, it's the Metal Maniac", one guard said. I hate being called that name. As soon as they turn to run I slashed at them with Firelance, Knocking them out with severe burns across their backs. I look back at my group to head forward. After a few more encounters, we got to a big door inside a huge fucking hallway.

"Alright most of their guards could be in here so have weapons ready", I say to them as they got weapons (and fluffy) ready. I activate metal eater and cut the hinges off, I then punch the door with frozen tsunami. I then see the killer from years ago, I feel myself get pissed.

"Finally after all these years, I have you where I want you cyborg. You have killed so many of us we had to call in reinforcements for a month", he said. I could feel my group looking at me either terrified or nervous. "Oh you didn't tell them did you, well let me enlighten you all. A few years after we killed everyone in his pathetic village, we got reports of entire bases disappearing off the radar, until we found out it was the same boy we tortured and left out to die", He said. (God this guy likes to here himself talk). Valentine asked if what he said was true, that I killed thousands to get to the killer of my family. I sighed.

"Yes, it's true", I say to her. I look back at the Commander. "but back to the situation at hand. Where are my Uncle and Aunt".

"Oh them, let's just say their 'hanging out' with us", he said with a evil smile. When he said that I see a drop of blood drip in front of me. I look up and see the last thing I wanted to ever see. My Aunt and Uncle were hung by their necks with blood dripping from their mouths. Without thinking, I charge at the White Fang soldiers and rip them to pieces. Blood going everywhere including body parts. Rage fueling me more and more, as I ripped through them I noticed I fell straight into a trap. I heard doors open and Grimm charging at me. I then turn to my team and they assist me by taking on the Grimm. About 10 minutes passed when I hear screaming I look over and see Suki and fluffy getting demolished by the number of Grimm. I then knew what I had to do, I had to get them out of here.

"I'll hold them off, you guy's get out of here", I say as l slash at a Beowolf. I then see Valentine pick up Suki and run out the doors including everyone except Ori. "Ori get the hell out of here"

"No, I am not losing you again Comet", he said. I look at him and push him through the doors. My right arm was then cut off by a Ursa Major. I then blast him with a explosive round. I turn back to Ori.

"I wasn't asking", I say while shutting the door. I then turn to the rest of the Grimm surrounding me (I'm sorry Velvet, but I won't be coming back). I then charge one last time.

End of Ch.6 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, sorry about the long wait. Life is a bitch and wants to take up free time. Anyways, HOLYSHIT, Comet died, Ori runs team CUVR, and Velvet doesn't know yet... until this Chapter of Revenge. Find out what happens to the cast as they deal with grief and heartbreak. By the way I am gonna continue with R.U.D.Y and Raining water and Grunts. Enjoy.

Ori's POV,

I sit there on my knees, staring at what was Comet's right arm. I grab the arm and I felt like the world just played a joke on me, saying, So you got your brother back huh, well too bad. I start to tear up a little (Goddammit Comet, why did you do that. It could've been me instead). I stood up and looked at Peach and the rest of team CUVR.

"Let's get back to Beacon", I say. I walk out to the truck and hop in the driver seat. As soon as everyone was in, I drove to the closest airport.

Velvet's POV,

I was returning to my dorm from a breach in Vale that was now dealt with. I wondered how Comet's mission is going, he said he'd be back today. As I was about to open my dorm room, I hear a Bullhead outside. It's Comet, I hope he's alright. I ran outside to see team CUVR, Peach, and Ori, but no Comet. I walk up to Ori who was holding something.

"W-Where's Comet, is he alright", I asked worried. He handed me the object and started crying (Oh No). I unwrapped it to find Comets robot arm. I fell to the ground. The first person I fell in love too, is gone. I looked up at Ori with tears endlessly streaming down my face. I looked at Ori as he knelt down and gave me a hug, we then weeped in each other's shoulder, grieving at the loss of a brother, a boyfriend, a... true hunter.

"He sacrificed himself to save us from all those Grimm", Peach said, in sympathy. I looked at her as she was now talking to Glynda. Glynda was now walking towards us.

"If it's fine with you two, we'll send a team to retrieve the body", she said, she said with a saddened tone. Comet made an impression on all of us as someone who cares for others and will do anything to protect the ones he loves, someone who will rather die a hero, than live as a coward. That is what I loved about him. Ori and I both nod our heads.

It was day's later that Comets body was still not to be found, nor any evidence of his disappearance. Team CRDL finally felt sympathy for us faunes and came to check how I was feeling. Looks like Comet changed them too. I was sitting holding Comets arm. I then slipped my fingers in between his, and weeped. I don't understand why this had to happen. I then heard a familiar gentleman's accent. I then laid the arm down so the hand faced up. Hinez (Comet's A.I) popped out.

"Dear god, it's filthy in there" he said. He turned around to face me. "Ah Madam Scarletina, I have something for you, and it's very important you watch it". He then disappeared and Comet's face showed up, it was only a message.

"Hey Velvet, if your watching this message than I'm either dead or just missing. I wanted to say, you are the most kindest, warm hearted girl I ever had the pleasure to meet. I enjoyed spending my last few day with you", he said. I then hear my team open the door but stopped in their tracks when they saw the message. Comet continued, "I wanted to say I love you". The message went black.

"Velvet", said Coco with a sympathetic tone. I look up at her with tears in my eyes, but with a smile. I am suddenly lifted by hope that Comet is just missing and is trying to get back by all means.

"I-I'm alright, I now feel better knowing Comet could still be out there", I say. I get up and walk out the door with a smile on my face. Leaving my team puzzled.

Few Months Later

Suki's POV,

When you are literally the shortest girl in Beacon, you tend to get strange stares. When I walked through the hall to get to my dorm room, I heard whispers behind me as people pass by. They were saying 'How did that little girl get here', 'Are they letting younger people join'. Now I'm only sixteen, people mistake me for seven or eight. I make it to my dorm and open the door to find everyone in a mellow mood. I've been trying to cheer them up.

-Come on guys, he could still be out there. We need to search for him-, I say in Morse. People thought it was strange to see someone use Morse as a means to communicate, but they still understand. I look at Fluffy (my robot) to see he was trying to open his snack jar of nuts and bolts.

"Suki, just give it up. He's gone", said Valentine. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The second strongest warrior of our team, just giving up. I look at the others.

"She's right Suki, Comets gone. He's not coming back" said, Regis. He might be the biggest guy on our team but he still was able to cry. I look at Ori, expecting him to agree with them. But he remained silent. He's been like this for a ever since. He was wearing his black jeans and grey turtleneck sweater. The puma faunes just stared out the window. I still didn't understand how Comet and him were brothers, but after many attempts, I then decided it was not worth trying anymore. I look outside the window and see the stadium for the Vytal Tournament. We signed up and practice for the fights a little, but in the end everyone is saddened again. I remember when Comet said he wanted to fight Pyrrha to see how he could compare to her in combat. I miss him, but I gotta stay positive. I walk over to my bed where Fluffy is and grabbed the jar.

-No Fluffy, you can't have any. You remember last time you ate to many-, I said. I remember it as clear as day. I walked in the room to find him in a food or metal coma. I put the jar up and got my pajamas on. It was around 9:38, I decided I'll try anything to cheer them up tomorrow. I went to bed ready for tomorrow.

The Commander's POV,

I stood behind the window overseeing Beacon. It is time to make our assault on Beacon tomorrow while most of them are at the tournament. I smile at the thought of the cyborgs human friends laying on the ground covered in their blood. I was snapped back to reality by my second in command, Hiss. He was a snake faunes, with two pistols in holsters around his waist.

"SSSir, the troopsss are ready, what do you want them to do", he asked. Out of all the second in commands, Hiss was my favorite. He carried out orders, no questions asked. I looked at him.

"Tell them to rest until tomorrow at noon, Adam will give us the signal when to drop the Grimm off at the school", I said. He then nodded his head and walked off. "and before you go send up four soldiers for me, will you"

"Yesss sssir" with that he left to get the soldiers. I look out the window and smile again, before walking to my desk.

White Fang Soldier POV,

I ran for my life from the outpost, hearing blood curdling screams behind me. We were just guarding the outpost set up in the forest behind Beacon when everyone started to get cut to pieces. I stop to look behind me, nothing. I turn towards civilization when everything goes black. Last thing I see was a man with one glowing eye in a black hooded cloak with a blade made of fire, going for my head.

Unknown's POV,

I walk back towards the White Fang outpost. Hoping to get info on what's going on. I lift up a radio and press the button.

"Move in and search for documents Rat, we need these in case something happens", I say I let go of the button.

"Got it boss, me and the men are moving in", said Rat in his Australian accent. I put the radio back on my belt. I look back at beacon, hoping we aren't late. I turn and walk over to the outpost.

DAH DAH DAAHHH, Who is the mysterious figure in the cloak, will team CUVR or OUVR recover from their loss. Find out in the next chapter of Revenge.


	8. Update

Hey guys, it's me Comet Treamor. I've decided to do a sequel to the story _Revenge._ This one will be better than the first one. More character descriptions, more foes, more... Grimm, that's right I am making my own Grimm now. So sit back, relax, grab your favorite snack and or beverage. We are going on a ride.


End file.
